Ziendra Gatores
Email: jamie.egwene@gmail.com Description Eye Color: very light green Hair Color: Black Height: 5'3" Weight: 105 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Bandar Eban in Arad Doman Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Her appearance: Ziendra takes after both her Domani father and her Arafel mother. Her light green eyes and copper skin come from her father, whereas her short height and large eyes come from her mother. She also inherited her black hair from her mother, but Zee keeps it very short, not long like her mother's. Even though she did not take after the Domani in thier height, she did inherit the graceful Domani. Past: Zee was born in Shol Arbela, where her mother, Ishigari Gatores, resided. Her father, Donjel Minkka, at the time of Zee's conceiving, was visiting the country of Arafel, particularly Shol Arbela. It was here that he met Zee's mother. Even though Donjel had a wife, Resara, back in Bandar Eban, he couldn't resist Ishigari's beauty. Surrendering to Ishigari's seductive behavior, as he later put it, he quickly found himself with a pregnant mistress. As soon as Donjel found out the news of a child-to-be, he cut his vacationing to the country of Arafel short and rode home as quickly as possible, to be as unburdened by the child and the mother as much as possible. Zee was born and lived a rather comfortable life with her mother and grandmother. Life was good and she loved her mother so much that often enough Zee thought her heart would burst. She never knew her father's name, and Ishigari planned to keep it that way for the rest of Zee's life. At the age of five, Zee's beautiful life was to be cut short. Donjel, surprisingly, had showed up at the house of the Gatores, demanding his child to be handed over into his care. Ishigari refused, and swept the five-year-old into her arms, hoping the man would leave. Seeing that there would be no reasoning with the woman, Donjel ordered his guards to seize the child. After yanking the child from Ishigari's arms, the guards were then ordered to kill her and the grandmother. Zee witnessed the whole scene, seeing her mother and her grandmother brutally murdered by her father's word. The incident would rest in Zee's mind for the rest of her life. Present: Now, after eleven years, Zee lives in her father's household in Arad Doman. Zee still doesn't know the reason for her father taking her away from her mother, but she never forgot that day her life had ended. Donjel, surprisingly, treats her kindly, giving her the necessities of life and trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Resara, on the other hand, uses any excuse to treat Zee with cruelty, maybe herself not understanding why her husband chose to bring the child home and hating him every minute for the choice. So, at the hand of her father's wife, Zee's life was hard with her always hiding in the shadows. Even though Zee was born with the name Ziendra, she only permits a few people to call her by her real name. She prefers Zee to anything else. Being raised as an outsider in her new family, she has learned to stick up for herself, despite her small figure. She has 5 half-brothers, all of whom hate her. The only amount of fighting she has done, however, has been done with her fists, never with any instrument. She lacks the knowledge of using swords, knifes, quarterstaff, etc, but she is quick and can usually squeeze herself out of any fight. That was how she learned to survive. The only activity in her life she has really enjoyed since being so brutally taken from her mother is her visit to her father's mother, her grandmother Andell's, house. There, by the insistence of Andell, Zee learned the art of seduction. Being taught from a very young age, as the same with every Domani, Zee has mastered the art, much to Andell's surprise. Despite Donjel's cruelty, Andell shares nothing of that nature and is very kind to Zee. Andell is, therefore, treated as another mother to Zee, having her real mother being yanked from her so coldly. How she gets to the tower: One day while going to the market to pick up some household things, Zee spots an Aes Sedai. She knows just enough about Aes Sedai to be able to spot them, but that's the extent of her knowledge. She spots a man standing close behind the woman, and Zee realizes that he is her Warder. Staring at the Warder, seeing how his life is dedicated to the woman, Zee finally realizes what she is to do in life. She doesn't really understand how the notion comes to her, but she knows for sure that that is what she wants, what she needs for her life. Running home as quickly as she can, she packs a few belongings and a map. Saddling her horse, she makes sure no one can see her, and with a bright new ambition in her eyes, she heads out for Tar Valon, to start her new life as a warder... Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios